Peace of Our World
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: [Voldemort Wins!AU] Set up on a blind date, Harry and Tom aren't quite worlds apart.


"Lucius. I really don't think this is a good idea…" the ruler of the wizarding world said, doubt filling his voice. "They want me to have a partner, but every person I even _try_ to look interested in, runs away screaming, or is shaking so hard I think they are more likely to fall off their seat!"

"That's why this is a _blind date_ , my Lord. Neither of you know who the other is, and you don't have to tell them if you don't want to," Lucius sighed. Not that it would be of much use given that Tom Riddle's face was still splashed all over most of the magazines and newspapers in the Wizarding World. They would be hard pressed to find someone who _didn't_ recognise Tom Riddle on sight.

Lucius could see the doubt that still lingered on the other man's face, apparently seeing right through it. The man had undergone a ritual, the details of which were still blurry, to regain the physical appearance he had lost.

"His friends assured me that he wouldn't run away, and that he was rather brash. A Gryffindor," Lucius continued. Lucius was certain they would recognise each other on sight, it would be difficult for them not to, but everyone had agreed that this was probably the best option.

"Very well, Lucius, but this is the last time! I don't care what the rest of the Wizarding World would like!"

Lucius nodded. There were several more requests from people who had wanted to try dating the Dark Lord, but, if they were like all the rest, they wouldn't last more than ten minutes in his presence. The longest anyone had lasted was twenty minutes, and Lucius had to admit he was rather impressed as the Dark Lord had not been in a particularly good mood that day.

"It's nearly time, my Lord," the man nodded, before stepping into the floo, intoning the name of the place he had been every previous occasion, not having much hope for the entire situation.

Lucius let out a sigh of relief. He could barely believe it was _his son_ that had convinced him into this. It was that Granger's plan, Lucius had no doubt of that, but he didn't know if he could even bring himself to hope that it worked.

He just hoped the two didn't kill each other. That would be problematic.

 **…** **oOo…**

"I can't believe you're making me do this _again_!" Harry whined as Hermione all but shoved him into the floo. Harry was sure she would have taken the liberty to shout his destination too, if she could, as it were, she stopped at throwing the floo powder at the grate.

"I'm sick and tired of watching you mope around ever since Draco told you he didn't think you were working out!" Hermione hissed. "Even Ron has had enough! And _his_ emotional range pretty much consists of hunger, jealousy, and boredom!"

At the sight of Hermione's wand, Harry paled and quickly muttered "Bellair", hoping there wasn't enough time before he disappeared into the floo network for Hermione to actually cast anything. That would be extremely embarrassing.

Upon arrival, Harry was immediately approached by a man dressed in neatly pressed robes that made Harry's own, slightly squashed, robes look terrible against them. Harry frantically tried to make himself at least a little more presentable while they walked to one of the private rooms.

The room would be warded for privacy, as well as a version of the Secrecy charm. Harry had never heard the official reason for all the privacy procedures, but he was glad for it. After Voldemort had won the war, he had, surprisingly, left Harry well enough alone, and Harry didn't want Voldemort's attention back on him. A peaceful life was exactly what he had always wanted, and he wasn't about to ruin that.

"You?!" Harry gasped as soon as he stepped foot into the room. The sentiment was echoed by the only other occupant of the room. The urge to reach for his wand and start firing off spells was barely suppressible, and Harry was suddenly grateful for the fact that they weren't allowed their wands here.

"At least I know you're not going to run away screaming," the other man said at last, breaking the silence that had fallen at their surprise.

Harry snorted in an attempt to hide his laughter. He didn't think he was particularly successful by the raised eyebrow Voldemort was now spotting.

"Well, there's nothing more for it. Shall I introduce myself, then?" Voldemort said, and a half-amused expression filling his face at the thought.

"I doubt that's really necessary, all things considered, but go ahead."

Harry took a seat in the chair that was opposite Voldemort's. If nothing else, this would be amusing, even though Harry had a sinking feeling that Hermione had planned the entire thing. He wasn't sure how Hermione had managed to get Voldemort to come here, but Hermione was rather resourceful when she wanted to be.

"I am Tom Riddle. It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter," Voldemort said with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Harry paused. It was true, then, that Voldemort now went by his muggle father's name. It was odd, considering his previous hatred for it, and the man who he had been named after. Harry had thought that the Daily Prophet had just dug the name up and begun using it…

"Erm… you too?"

The twitch of an eyebrow that Harry got in return told him that he had done something wrong already. It had barely even been five minutes!

"Do you not even know how to introduce yourself properly? What did you _learn_ at Hogwarts?" Harry sincerely hoped that annoyance wasn't completely focussed on him. He wouldn't like this to dissolve into a fist fight or something. Harry had never been too good with physical fighting, just running, and that wouldn't help too much.

"Not that?" Harry offered. "I mean, I didn't introduce myself to people often. I usually either got stared at, or nearly jumped on at Hogwarts, and after Hogwarts…" Harry shrugged.

"That's no excuse!" Voldemort, or _Tom_ rather, exclaimed looking peeved. "How did you expect to introduce yourself to people from other countries, who _don't_ know who you are? Stand there?!"

"Well, yeah!"

"Potter!" Tom growled, eyes flashing red.

"What? Are _you_ going to teach me then?" Harry asked, angrily standing up, "I didn't think so!"

"I _will_ then!" Voldemort hissed in reply, his form towering over Harry's. "You bloody Gryffindors can't do anything for yourself!"

"You-What?" Harry asked, Voldemort's words suddenly registering in his brain.

"I can't believe Lucius thought this would be a good idea," Tom sighed as he sat down again.

"I can't believe _Hermione_ thought this was a good idea," Harry muttered in turn.

"We were set up, weren't we, Potter?"

Harry only sighed in response, sinking deeper into his chair. "I don't suppose you meant it, then?"

"Meant what, Potter?" Tom said tiredly.

"Just Harry, is fine, or you're going to keep reminding me of Snape," Harry told Tom sheepishly. "I meant about the 'introducing myself to other people' thing. Even though, I'm kind of leading the rebellion against you?"

Harry was certain Tom already knew about that. It would be difficult not to, considering the role Harry had played before Voldemort had won the war.

"Aren't you tired of that, Harry? Of continuously fighting? The Wizarding World wasn't shot to hell, or whatever your lot was expecting. What are you fighting for anyway?"

To Harry's surprise, Tom looked genuinely curious. He hadn't expected that. Harry had honestly expected him to rage and threaten to kill him if the subject were even brought up.

"To be honest, I don't even know anymore. If I had to guess, though, it would be the idea of _you_ being in charge of the Wizarding World, which is rather stupid," Harry admitted. "You haven't hunted us down, or anything!"

"Then why don't you just stop? Bring peace to the Wizarding World for once in a very long time. Isn't that what you were originally fighting for?"

"That's more difficult than you would think. They're hell-bent on exacting revenge on you for Dumbledore's death, and they can't really see beyond that. They're blinded by that hatred. They've become what your Death Eaters were before you won, and there's only so much I can do to stop them from getting out of hand," Harry said, tiredly.

Tom regarded Harry closely. "It hasn't changed, has it? You're still shouldering a responsibility no one your age should, and, yet, yet, you're the best person for the job. You, who should be filled with more hatred than any of them for what I've done to you, sit there, trying to stop them from creating chaos without a hint of hatred for me. You really are something, Harry Potter."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Harry said wryly.

"Although…" Tom's eyes suddenly lit up, making Harry somewhat wary, "the Wizarding World doesn't trust me, even after everything I've done, and not done, thus far. They still want me to have a partner. _You_ on the other hand… they trust you implicitly. Perhaps your friend and Lucius were on to something with this…"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked alarmed. Hermione? Plotting? That was never a good idea… The girl was brilliant, but when she gave away to the temptation of _actual plotting_ , most people just ran and hid. Harry wasn't afraid to say that he was one of those people who sometimes gave in to that temptation.

"Your Order will follow you wherever, right?" Tom asked, eyes intense as they regarded Harry.

Harry swallowed, "I suppose so? I can't say that _all_ of them _definitely_ would, but I guess most of them would?"

"Good enough," Tom said dismissively. "How about we make this work? I probably shouldn't be doing this without discussing it with anyone else, but it's too good an opportunity to pass up. Harry Potter, leader of the rebellion the Order of the Phoenix, I extend a truce, in exchange for peace in the Wizarding World. Will you be my partner?"

Harry's green eyes regarded Tom for a moment, taking in the other man's serious expression. He half expected there to be a trap in those words. The other man was a Slytherin, after all. Harry had been forced to learn to make better decisions ever since he had become the unofficial leader of the Order, his rashness having put more people in danger than absolutely necessary in the beginning.

This, however, held no cons for the Order, and, while Harry didn't want to lead and garner that much attention again, he could do it for the good of the Wizarding World.

"I will."

"Even though they'll probably rage at you for 'going dark' or whatever they call it nowadays?"

Harry eyed Tom warily, "You're making this sound suspiciously close to a vow, but yes. This needs to stop."

Tom nodded before a smirk overtook his features, "Good. Now let's see if Lucius and your friend were right about this dating thing as well. It shouldn't be too difficult considering we're going to be working together closely, right?"

Harry flushed, already knowing that it was going to be a long evening.

 **Written for OTP AU Competition [Blind Date!AU]**

 **Written for Ancient Runes Assignment 8: Write about a character giving into Chaos, Evil, or Temptation [Voldemort Wins!AU; Harry/Voldemort(or Tom Riddle)**


End file.
